Sakura Kasugano
Summary Sakura Kasugano (春日野 さくら Kasugano Sakura?) is a character in the Street Fighter series who made her debut in Street Fighter Alpha 2. She is a seemingly normal Japanese high schoolgirl, Sakura decided to take on street fighting after witnessing her idol Ryu in battle who has an intense fascination with Ryu. She has managed to copy and learn some of Ryu's techniques, but really wants him to train her personally. She uses a self-taught imitation of Ryu's martial art with her own versions of his special techniques. Her primary outfit is a sailor fuku and a white headband similar to Ryu's, as well as red "bloomers" underneath her skirt to avoid any unnecessary wardrobe malfunction. Dan considers Sakura as his student, although she doesn't seem to think much of him. She is the fourth female fighter in the series (after Chun-Li, Cammy and Rose). She has a friend named Kei Chitose, who attends the same high school and sometimes goes along with Sakura on her street fight tour. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Sakura Kasugano Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Female Classification: Human Martial Artist, Japanese Schoolgirl Age: 17 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, can use ki-based attacks, expert martial artist Attack Potency: At least Building Level+ (Above Zangief below Ryu who is strong enough to casually shatter concrete just by flexing his muscles; fight bears as training; and piledrive a bear into a tornado) Range: Several meters with projectiles Speed: Supersonic Durability: At least Building Level+ (she can take hits from Zangief in USFIV, takes a Psycho Crusher to the gut to protect an unconscious Ryu in Alpha 3, and has sparred with Ryu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Power: Class GJ Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured Standard Equipment: Her fighting gloves Intelligence: Sakura is a very skilled combatant, taught herself martial arts, special attacks and Ki-based maneuvers by emulating Ryu, possibly after seeing him on TV (think about that for a second, she learned how to shoot energy blasts from her hands without any formal training), and is acknowledged by many fighters to have great potential that may one day match Ryu and Ken in strength when she gets older Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Hadoken (Wave Motion Fist):' This is a sphere of ki energy launched from her hands. It quickly looses energy as it travels away from her. She can charge her Hadoken, though the longer she charges, the shorter it reaches. Even with no charge, the projectile does not go too far. However, the damage they inflict is great. '-Haru Ichiban (First Wind of Spring):' This attack consists of a blindingly quick series of kicks. There is often a white flare of light accompany this attack. '-Shouoken (Blooming Cherry Fist):' By focusing her ki, Sakura can leap great distances, her fist glowing with contained ki energy. Sakura then unleashes the restrained energy in a devastating punch. Sakura usually uses this maneuver on flying and/or superleaping targets. '-Shunpuu Kyaku (Spring Breeze Kick):' As with her Shouoken, Sakura focuses her ki and then launches herself into the air, spinning around and flying a few feet off the ground for a short distance. While performing this maneuver, Sakura also extends one leg, striking her target several times with powerful kicks. '-Sakura Otoshi (Sakura Drop):' Sakura will leap forward with her fists held over her head (and slightly behind). Sakura will bring her fists downward in a hammerstrike that can send a foe flying. If successful, Sakura can follow up with two more mid-air hammerstrikes to the opponent. '-Flower Kick:' Sakura uses an overhead kick similar to Ryu's roundhouse kick, only aimed downward in an arc. '-Shinkuu Hadoken (Vacuum Wave Motion Fist):' A more powerful version of her normal Hadoken, this technique takes longer to get started, but when she finishes the resulting ki ball can annihilate a good-sized car at close range. '-Nekketsu Hadoken (Hot-Blooded Surge Fist):' Sakura fires a very fast and powerful, large Hadoken with a pink color that inflicts even more damage than a Shinku Hadoken Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Humans Category:Martial Artist Category:Chi Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Capcom Category:Tier 8